1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention relates to tray constructions, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved portable tray apparatus wherein the same provides a structure for the reception of plural pairs of cups and food within an upper surface of the apparatus and may be subsequently folded for storage and transport thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tray apparatus of various types have been utilized throughout the prior art for the support of various items thereon. The present invention addresses the problem of finding a portable readily folded tray structure that provides distinct securement perimeters for receiving drinking vessels therewithin and a support surface intermediate the perimeters for mounting food components thereon. Examples of the prior art tray structure may be found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,274 to Bouton wherein a compartmentalized tray is provided with a single cup mounting cabby medially of the tray.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,198 to Kelley sets forth a compartmentalized tray for storage of various horticultural components therewithin.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,872,560 to Langenbeck sets forth a tray utilizing a matrix of cavities for storing drinking vessels therewithin with a surrounding perimeter wall.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,469,271 to Kulig sets forth a multi-pocketed tray readily erected for use.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved portable tray apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.